Aberrant Creatures
Aboleth.png|Aboleths hold the memories of all of their ancestors. Beholder.jpg|Beholders obliterate targets with their eye rays. fell taint.jpg|Fell taints are completely silent, and flutter in the air even without any wind. foulspawn.jpg|Foulspawn are mutated humanoids who traveled to the Far Realm. grell.jpg|Grells paralyze their prey using the spines on the ends of their tentacles. grick.jpg|Gricks use their tentacles to grab their prey close to their beaks. Kuo-toa.jpg|Kuo-toa are collectively insane, and worship the goddess Blibdoolpoolp. ilithid.jpg|Mind Flayers use their potent psionic power to turn humanoids into thralls. Mc.jpg|Mooncalves snatch passerby and fly them back to their lairs. Aboleths History As befits their hideous primeval appearance, the hermaphroditic aboleths are among the world’s oldest forms of life. Ancient even when the gods first turned their eyes to the Material Plane, the aboleths have always existed apart from other mortal life, alien and cold and endlessly plotting. They once ruled the world with vast empires, and today view most other forms of life as either food or slaves—and sometimes both. They disdain the gods and see themselves as the true masters of creation. Habitat In the darkest reaches of the sea, aboleths still dwell in grotesque cities built in nauseating and cyclopean styles. There they are served by countless slaves culled from every nation, air-breathing and aquatic alike, although the air-breathing slaves are doubly bound by magic and the need to constantly replenish their water-breathing ability via the excretions of their aboleth masters. Lone aboleths are often advance scouts for these hidden cities, seeking out new slaves. Appearance Four long tentacles writhe from this three-eyed fish-like creature’s flanks, and its green body glistens with thick, clear slime. An aboleth is 25 feet long and weighs 6,500 pounds. Beholders Beholders are aberrant creatures native to the Far Realm. They attack by firing rays of energy from their many eyes. A Beholder was transforming the Whispering Moorland into a facsimile of the Far Realm during The Edge of War until it was slain. Fell Taints Insubstantial alien predators from a twisted realm of madness, fell taints kill by generating insanity and despair in their victims. These unnatural horrors slip between where and when the boundaries thin. Their presence alone opens any gap a bit wider, allowing more dreadful entities to pass through. Fell taints were encountered in an abandoned wagon in the snowy wastes outside of the city of Tetuskf near the south pole of Istria during the events of Dark Renewal. Foulspawn Foulspawn are deranged humanoids corrupted by contact with the Far Realm. They gather in roving packs and are drawn to serve powerful aberrant creatures such as aboleths, beholders, and mind flayers. A trio of large foulspawn were encountered serving mind flayers on Anaki during the events of Rise of the New God. Grells Grells are solitary, malicious hunters that destest sunlight and prefer to lurk underground. They float silently through the air and like to descend from above, snaring their prey in venomous tentacles. A grell was encountered in the Whispering Moorland during The Edge of War. Gricks Wormlike dungeon dwellers that hunt in packs, gricks are unnaturally tough, and highly resistant to damage. A pair of gricks were encountered in the Whispering Moorland during The Edge of War. Kuo-toa Kuo-toa are loathsome fish-people who live in the black seas of the Underdark, building great temples to alien gods. They regard all other races as slaves or sacrifices. A band of kuo-toa were encountered by the Crimson Sashes as they were falling into the depths of the Underdark during the events of Atramentous Detritus. Mind Flayers The ultimate megalomaniacs, mind flayers use their ability to enslave minds to play puppetteer to countless thralls while they feast on the brains of less useful creatures. Their goal is nothing short of world domination. Mind Flayers were encountered on Anaki during Rise of the New God, where they had invaded the dream world. Mooncalves Mooncalves are otherworldly monstrosities from the Far Realm that haunt the spaces between the worlds. Following some little-understood cycle, they enter the world for a period of weeks, lairing atop desolate mountains and lonely hills, often near settlements where food is abundant. A mooncalf was nested on top of Sanda Vasili's home in Gloomwrought during the events of Atramentous Detritus. Category:Monsters